


Babymoon

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne feels invisible. Jaime has the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babymoon

When Brienne became pregnant for the first time, Jaime developed the habit of kissing her then dropping one on her stomach when coming home. She would lay in bed, he got himself comfortable between her legs. Half an hour went to speaking to babies that would eventually become Drew and Ty before he remembered whose stomach he was talking to and look up at her with a sheepish, dimpled grin, a lock of golden blond hair falling rakishly across his forehead. From one of apology, his face turned toward desire, the heat in his green eyes practically singeing off her clothes. She was big, and depending on the day of the week, felt as lazy and slow as a panda, awkward as an elephant, huge as a whale or waddled like a penguin. He told her between kisses that no matter what animal she picked, she was still the most desirable, albeit crankiest woman, in any room. 

This was something Brienne was having trouble believing as the hands of the clock ticked past the hour and Jaime continued conversing with her stomach. At one point, he raised a mug of tea toward it and she raised an eyebrow. He would go on to talk about a new account for LSM Creatives, about getting the SUV repaired, that he hoped the upcoming Friday dinner with Tywin wouldn’t serve another Lyseni dish. Jaime was sick of Lyseni food and he said to her stomach it was cruel for babies to be exposed to pretentious cuisine.

When an hour and fifteen minutes passed and Jaime was still talking to her stomach, Brienne put away the travel magazine she was reading and cleared her throat loudly. Jaime looked up and had the audacity to ask, “Yes, wife? What can we do for you?”

“For starters,” she pointed out, trying to mask her annoyance. “It’s not `we.’ It’s you. Our babies can hear you but not to the extent that they can understand or participate in any conversation with you. In effect, you’ve been chatting to my stomach for more than an hour.”

There was no hiding the pout in her voice and Jaime quickly picked up on that. He sat back on his heels and smiled contritely. “Oh. Sorry. I got carried away. So. How are you today?” He stretched out beside her in bed.

Still not over at being ignored, she muttered, “I feel invisible.”

Jaime this time cocked an eyebrow. Invisible was the last word he expected her to use. Six-foot-three and five months pregnant yet looking as if she were on her seventh month, Brienne was far from invisible. A quip had to be made but the hurt in her eyes and her pink cheeks told him she was serious. He kissed her behind the ear but she continued, “The last time we went on a trip was in the Riverlands, remember? For marriage counselling. I haven’t. . .oh, Jaime, I hate feeling like this, but I feel as if I don’t matter. People don’t talk to me at all. And I shouldn’t resent how everyone is excited over our babies but still.”

She frowned. Her students were always eager to relieve her of her things despite being very capable of carrying them. Her colleagues had gifted her with a pull-out cot so she could stretch out in her office or nap in between classes. Selwyn called to ask how his grandchildren were doing. Tywin kept bragging to friends that this was the first time for the Lannisters to have two sets of twins in one family. And Jaime talked too much to her stomach.

Jaime understood. He put an arm around her, resting it between her heavy, abundant breasts and belly. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“How does this sound,” he suggested, rubbing her through the cloth of her shirt. A firm kiss was pressed on her broad shoulder.“Addam’s been wanting to rent his cabin. Why don’t we go away for the weekend, just the two of us, and I’ll show you just how not invisible you are?”

Brienne smiled but it dropped. “But why won’t we take Drew and Ty?”

“Because if we take them with us, I won’t be able to keep you in bed.”

Her face immediately took the colour of apples. _Yes. Bed is the only place you'll be for the weekend, my wife._ He grinned. “Your dad’s been wanting to visit so why don’t we invite him? Taena can help out. Selwyn would rather have us out of the way, you know that.”

“Hmm.” Brienne’s smile returned. It lit up her sapphire eyes brighter. Jaime kissed her on the forehead as she snuggled against him. “I like that very much, husband. We’re going on a babymoon.”

“That we are. Hey, Addam said there’s a Jacuzzi. If we’re going to relive our honeymoon, you’d better bring a bikini.”

“I am _not_ wearing a bikini. What on earth makes you think I’ll fit into one?”

“Okay then.” Jaime’s eyes sparkled mischievously. He loosened the laces of her drawstring pants, winking as her blush spread to her neck. He helped her raise her hips to remove them completely. This time he knelt between her legs.“I guess that means you’ll be naked in the Jacuzzi.”

She started to protest so he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and work inspired by that episode in Chuck where a pregnant Ellie complains about Awesome paying attention only to their baby.


End file.
